The Hospital
by cjones29
Summary: It's based on what we find out happens between Rin and Akito


Hatsuharu gripped Rin's pale hand tightly. It lay limply in his, but he refused to let go, all the same. He breathed in deeply, listening to the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor by the bedside. Rin stirred slightly, and Haru sat up a little straighter, but she simply fell into a deeper sleep. Haru sighed. He was in the hospital, where he had been for the last two and a half days. Rin had been brought in by a hysterical Hiro and a cool Hatori, who had then rung Haru as soon as they could. Hatsuharu had rushed to the hospital to be by her side, skipping out on school, and he had not left her bedside since then.

Haru wasn't sure what had happened, but Isuzu was in pretty bad shape. She had a lot of surface injuries – such as the bruises on her shins, and the lacerations all the way up both arms – but there was also a lot of internal damage. When she was brought in, her stomach was bleeding and her heart was threatening to give up. Haru hated seeing his beautiful, strong Rin lying broken in a hospital bed, but he knew that she would hate it even more when she woke up.

The door swung open, startling Hatsuharu. But when he saw it was only Hatori, he slumped down again, brushing Isuzu's dark fringe out of her face. "You should eat." Hatori's voice was clipped and sharp, but Haru shook his head anyway. "As your doctor, I am advising you to eat something. As your relative, I am telling you to. I don't care what you eat, just eat something. Here, this will do. I was going to have it myself, but I think you need it more." Hatori offered Haru a small pot of dessert, but he still just shook his head, not looking up.

Hatori sighed, and sat in a chair opposite Hatsuharu's. "Your face is pale, your eyes are dark, and you look totally drained and dull. Rin isn't going to mind if you eat something; in fact, I think she'd rather you did, to be honest. Now take this, and eat it, before I force feed you." Haru was defeated, and he knew it. He accepted the plastic pot wordlessly, and devoured its contents without any cutlery, never taking his eyes off Rin's still face.

Hatori took the pot back, and dropped it into a bin at his feet. "You ought to get some rest, Haru-kun. And you can't miss school forever." Haru nodded silently, and rested his chin on the bed as Hatori walked out of the room. He hadn't slept for three days, and was exhausted. But what if he fell asleep and Rin woke up then? She would think he didn't care, and he couldn't allow that to happen. But still…he was so sleepy…and she was completely unresponsive…an hour couldn't hurt…Haru felt his eyelids droop, and he finally gave in.

Isuzu blinked blearily. Where was she? The white…it was so bright. A repetitive beeping noise sounded, drilling into her brain. And it was so painful…She tried to sit up, but it sent a sharp pain up her spine, so she gave up. Rin could feel something warm on her arm, and looked down. There, sleeping peacefully, was Hatsuharu. She smiled. His soft, white hair tickled her as it moved with his breathing, and his eyelids flickered constantly. His chin was resting on crisp, white sheets, his hand was folded over hers, and his head had lolled to one side.

And then the realisation hit Isuzu. She knew where she was; the one place she hated more than anything. She was in a hospital. Rin pulled needles out of her arms and threw the covers back, jumping out of bed and wrenching her hand out of Haru's gentle grip. "Hey…where are you going, Rin? I waited for you…and now you're leaving…sit down. I missed you, I was so worried. Please, just sit a while with me." Haru's voice somehow managed to calm Rin, and she sank down onto the bed. "I hate hospitals," she whispered.

Hatsuharu was so glad to see Rin awake. He took her hand again. "I know you do. But it's okay, I'm with you. I'm here." Rin nodded, and smiled slightly. She let Haru tuck her into bed, and then spoke again. "Go and get some sleep, Haru-kun." Haru shook his head, but Rin wasn't taking no for an answer. "Do it. Or else I'll be worrying about you. And you aren't supposed to stress out people in hospitals." Haru's shoulders slumped. He muttered, "Fine. But I'm sleeping in here, with you." Rin nodded, and watched Haru as he slowly fell back into a dream-filled sleep.

Isuzu stared up at the white ceiling. Memories struggled to be free, and eventually they were, each one jostling for more attention. She remembered fighting with Akito about something…he got angrier and angrier…There was something about Hatsuharu involved…Haru and Rin…and then he knew about them, and he lost it completely…and then she was flying out of the window with a calm mind and a serene smile…Rin didn't remember the impact with the ground. But now she knew why she was here, at least. She looked over at Haru, and a single tear rolled down her face.

Rin watched Haru sleep until morning. He yawned and stretched before opening his eyes. "Mmmm…I needed that sleep," he chuckled, kissing Rin's hand softly and smiling at her. She didn't smile back; she couldn't, knowing what she had to say. "Rin? What's the matter? What's wrong?" Haru looked so concerned, it broke Rin's heart. And with her next words, she was going to break his.

"I'm bored of you, Haru. I don't need you anymore." There, Rin had done it, and she couldn't undo it. Haru's mouth fell open slowly, and then he spoke, so quietly, so softly. "Rin…are you breaking up with me?" Rin hardened a little; this was for his sake. She wished she didn't have to do this, but it was too late now. "Wow, you really are slow to catch on. Maybe Akito was right, maybe you are slow and stupid and dumb." Rin saw Haru stiffen.

"…Okay," Haru breathed. "You're dumping me. I get it. Why, though?" He could feel his voice faltering as he spoke. Rin just stared at him blankly, afraid to speak in case she started to cry. Haru nodded. "Okay," he repeated. "But I will win you back, Rin." She blinked. Haru stood up to leave, and then seemed to think again. "I'll win you back," he said again, before kissing her. Rin didn't want it to end. It was so sad, so hopeful, so perfect. And then it was over.

Haru closed the door behind him with a soft click, and slid down to the floor slowly, burying his head in his arms. On the other side of the door, Rin cupped her chin in her shaking hands and forced the tears back. But she had done the right thing by him, she was sure of it…she just hoped he didn't hurt for too long…


End file.
